herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy (デイジー姫 Deiji-hime) is the ruler of Sarasaland and the love interest of Luigi. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. She is shown to be the more intelligent princess out of the two. Her best friend is Princess Peach and is like a cousin to her. Despite being sweet and very beautiful, Daisy is a tomboy, something first stated in her debut appearance, Super Mario Land. In complement to her name, she has an affinity for flowers. Her attire, special abilities, personal emblems, and general representations are often flowers, as well. She first appeared in Super Mario Land on the Game Boy in 1989, and was a forgotten character until Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 eleven years later, like Waluigi, Princess Daisy was playable in every Mario spin-off game to date. After an early hiatus, Daisy was reintroduced due to a lack of human characters in the series. She appears most often in the Mario spin-off games. Appearance Daisy is a human with blue eyes, wears a crown with a flower on it, ginger hair, a long, yellow, and orange flower-like dress with a flower on her chest, gloves, and flower earings, on her feet she wears orange woman shoes. In the series of Mario and Sonic she wears an orange gymnastic dress, short pants and orange gymnastic shoes with white socks in the normal sports, in the acquatic sports she wears an orange swimsuit and she is also barefooted. History in Super Mario Land. Tatanga, a space alien, invades Daisy's nation, Sarasaland, in order to marry her and make her his queen. He kidnaps Daisy, and hypnotizes all the land's inhabitants, enslaving them into his army. Mario attempts to rescue Daisy and bring peace to Sarasaland by traveling through each of the four kingdoms in pursuit of Tatanga to try and defeat him. Throughout the game, enemies disguise themselves as Daisy to trick Mario into believing he has rescued her. In the end Daisy is rescued, but Tatanga manages to escape. Daisy thanks Mario, and the two fly away in an aeroplane. Gallery Comeback Princess Daisy.png|Here's Daisy with her long hair seen in her debut appearance in Super Mario Land and in Mario Party 3 ClassicDaisy.png peachdaisy_mp7.png peachdaisy_mp9.png Daisyphotosaycheese.jpg|Say Cheese! Princesspeachdaisy.jpg|Peach and Daisy in Mario Kart: Double Dash Princess-Daisy-the-best-animated-princesses-and-girls.jpg|'GOOOAAAL!' Daisy Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.png|Daisy wearing her traditional athletic wear. DaisyMSSart.png|Daisy is playing Baseball daisytennis.png|Tennis anyone?!! mgtt_daisy.jpg Daisy_Artwork_-_Mario_Golf_World_Tour.png|'FOOORRRRE!' princess_daisy_by_chachoou_chan-d8wmtl2.png daisy_at_london_olympic_games_by_kalenestar.jpg MASATLOG_DaisyBlazePeachAmy.png DaisyGymRio.jpg Daisy Rio2016.png|Daisy in her leotard in Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Daisy_Winter_outfit_-_Rio2016.png|Daisy in her Winter Outfit Samantha_Mathis_Daisy.jpg|Daisy as she appears in the 1993 live-action Super Mario Bros. movie, played by Samantha Mathis File:Daisy_MP10.png Artworks Similar Heroes *Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Princess Anna (Frozen) *Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Videl (Dragon Ball) *Mary Ann (The Little Rascals) *Mira Nova (Disney/Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Daisy Duck (Disney) *Misty (Pokemon) *Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Lor McQuarrie (The Weekenders) *Gia Moran (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Princesses Peach and Rosalina (Super Mario Series) *April O'Neil (TMNT series) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Vida Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Cassie Chan (Power Rangers in Space) *Tanya Sloan (Power Rangers Zeo) Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Living Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Adventurers Category:Lawful Good Category:Speedsters Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Aristocrats Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Princess Warriors Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Classic Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Ingenue Category:Role Models Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Bond Creator Category:Brutes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mugen Heroes